A Christmas Secret (Ianthony)
by WalkingonFirex
Summary: Ian and Anthony are spending Christmas together. Anthony has a surprise for Ian. Ianthony.


**I've been wanting to write an Ianthony Christmas special for a while now. So, here it is! **

** Note: There may also be a very slight mention of Marhinki, Jovencorn, and Witz. They aren't in the story, but they may come up in conversation or something of the sort. If you don't like those pairings, please don't comment about it. **

** And this is pretty self-explanatory, but because this story is Ianthony, it will involve Ian and Anthony in gay situations. If you don't like that, please just click away.**

** Also, I write angst and smut so this fluff actually killed me. PLEASE tell me not to ever write fluff again.**

** BTDubs, this is dedicated to all of my amazing friends on Twitter. Sabrina, Tiffany, Esper, Amy, Katelyn, Kara, Nikki, Amber, Ekram, Summer, Caithlyn, Laura, Athena, Haley, Moa, and everybody else that my crap memory may have forgotten.**

** Thank you, now enjoy! ^_^**

The tree was trimmed, the mistletoe was hung, the presents were wrapped and hidden snuggly underneath the tree, the stockings were perched above the fireplace, and the eggnog had long since been made, and Anthony could hardly contain his excitement. This was the first Christmas he and Ian would be spending together, just the two of them, in ages. This year, they'd be spending Christmas Eve, Christmas — and hopefully every day after — together. Anthony had a plan, one that involved telling Ian how he _truly_ felt about him. He really hoped that he was making the right decisions, because if Ian didn't feel the same way, bad things were sure to follow.

But because Ian was just now moving to LA, he would be spending Christmas with Anthony at his apartment. As soon as they'd wrapped up a small gift exchange at Mari and Sohinki's, Ian was going to his own apartment to grab his things, his presents for Anthony, and Daisy and then he'd be there.

Anthony was pacing in his living room back and forth, dressed in his normal black shirt and skinny jeans. His white socks were probably stirring up all kinds of static electricity on the carpeting, but he was too antsy to care. Pip was following him, confused.

Looking behind him, he chuckled. "Sorry, Pip. Daddy's just a little nervous."

As if the Savannah cat understood, he rubbed himself up against Anthony's legs. Anthony bent down and scratched him behind the ears, evoking a small purr.

"It's just…it's difficult, you know, Pip? I don't know if Ian's gonna feel the same way or if he'll think I'm disgusting or what."

Anthony closed his eyes, shuddering at the thought of Ian being repulsed at his feelings. That was probably the worst thing that could happen. That, or maybe if Ian punched him.

Maybe he needed to rethink this decision.

The doorbell made Anthony's mind up for him. It was now or never. He gave Pip one more pat before he ambled over to the door threw it open. There stood his best friend, blue-eyes, bowl-hair, and trimmed beard and all. He was wearing a black and white sweater and jeans and he had a huge grin on his face. He had Daisy on a leash and her tail was wagging quickly.

_Goddamn, he's adorable_, Anthony thought to himself.

"H-hey," Anthony stuttered, letting Ian into the apartment.

Ian stepped inside and smiled at all the decorations. "Merry Christmas, man! You really went all out. It wasn't exactly necessary, was it?" He chuckled, letting Daisy off of her leash.

Anthony shrugged. "Well, I figured if it was _just_ the two of us, it might as well be the best damn Christmas ever, right?"

"Daisy begs to differ," Ian replied, pointing over to where his German Shepherd had settled on the floor in front of the fireplace. "She and Pip are both here, too."

Anthony laughed. "I guess that's true.

Pip was inching towards Daisy and finally laid down beside her, snuggling into her fur. Daisy did not seem fazed by the action and shut her eyes.

"That worked out well," Anthony laughed, "they're best friends."

Ian nodded. "Yeah, kinda like us, huh?"

Anthony smiled softly. "Yeah, just like us."

_Hopefully by the end of tonight, we'll be more_, Anthony thought to himself.

"So…," Ian trailed off, "I guess I should put my stuff up."

Anthony quickly sprang into action. "Yeah, sorry, man. Your room's right beside mine. You'll see it." He took the gifts from Ian's hands.

"You better put those underneath the tree and not open them," Ian warned.

Anthony chuckled. "Of course, Ian. I'll just stick them there and won't touch them until tomorrow."

Ian gave Anthony a hard look. "You'd better not."

Anthony put his hand up. "Scout's honor."

Ian furrowed his brow one more time, for good measure, before he turned down the hallway into his room for the next couple of days.

Anthony took a deep breath, turning around and sliding the nicely wrapped packages underneath the tree. He could stand the anticipation of waiting until Christmas morning to open gifts. But the anticipation of telling Ian how he really felt was killing him. He needed to do it soon or he was sure that he'd explode.

He ambled into the kitchen and poured two tall glasses of eggnog, which he'd laced with Bourbon. His intention wasn't to get Ian drunk, but getting him a little buzzed, to take the edge off, definitely was. He figured that alcohol could cushion the blow of anything.

As he heard footsteps, he slid a Home Alone/Home Alone 2: Lost in New York combination Blu-Ray into the player and set their glasses of eggnog on the table. He looked up just in time to see Ian come down the hallway.

"Home Alone!" he exclaimed.

Anthony nodded. "Well, of course. It's our favorite. I also made eggnog."

Ian raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

Anthony chuckled shyly. "Bourbon…Unless you don't want any alcohol, which case-"

"Chill!" Ian interjected, laughing, "I was just wondering. Bourbon's more than fine!" He flopped onto the couch and took a big drink. "This vegan?"

"Mine is," Anthony replied, "but I figured that you'd want a normal one so…," he trailed off, shrugging.

Ian smiled. "Either one would have been fine, but I really appreciate the use of non-vegan ingredients in your apartment. I must be pretty special, huh?"

Anthony nodded, feigning a laugh. "Pretty _special_, indeed," he chortled.

His bowl-haired best friend shook his head. "Are we gonna watch the movie or not, you douche?"

Anthony genuinely laughed this time and pressed play on the remote control.

For the majority of the movie, Anthony fidgeted like a toddler. He crossed and uncrossed legs, ankles, and arms, he got up to use the bathroom three times, and he refilled his eggnog more times than he could remember. The thought of telling Ian his feelings was driving him absolutely insane.

When the movie was finally over, Ian asked, "are you okay, man?"

Anthony nodded. "Yeah, I'm gr-great. Why do you ask?" He bit his lip.

Ian chuckled. "For one, you just stuttered. For another, you haven't sat still in the last hour."

"Just _really _excited for Christmas!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He knelt over the tree to make it look like he was looking for something when in reality, he was just trying to work up his nerve.

"All right," Ian said, patting Daisy as she crawled up on the sofa next to him. "should we go on to the next movie?"

Anthony shook his head. "Why don't we just open _one_ present each? It's like a tradition at my house and since I won't be there this year…," he trailed off, looking down, hoping Ian would feel sorry for him and say yes.

Ian sighed. "Anth…we really should wait until Christmas."

"Says who?" Anthony asked. "We're adults now, Ian! We can do whatever we want. And I want us to open a present. Now."

Ian sucked in a breath. "All right, fine. But just one. And I get to pick which one you open."

Anthony nodded. "Sure, sure. I don't mind."

Ian pushed his feet off of the couch and sauntered over to where Anthony sat underneath the tree…and the mistletoe. He searched underneath the tree for a certain package. It was wrapped in blue and silver striped paper and had a nice blue bow on it. Anthony shyly found his, too. Red and green chevron, shiny with gold in the middle.

"I'll go first," Anthony instructed, blushing and looking down at his feet. Ian shoved the box into his arms as Anthony did the same.

Excitedly, Anthony tore into it. The box had the Nintendo logo and Anthony found himself getting really, really pumped for the gift. Opening the box, he gasped. "This is amazing, Ian!"

In it was a group of Nintendo character figurines. Mario, Link, Luigi, Zelda, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, MegaMan, and many more

Without even thinking, he enveloped Ian in a hug. "Thank you so much, man! I love it!"

"You're welcome," Ian said softly, laughing. "You're so welcome."

When Anthony realized how hard his heart was pounding, he pulled away. "Y-your turn."

Ian turned the small box that Anthony had given him in his hand a couple times as Pip began to bat at the paper that Anthony had thrown into the floor. He carefully unwrapped the paper and Anthony's patience began to run thinner and thinner. "It's a jewelry box," Ian said out loud, glancing up at Anthony.

Anthony nodded. "Y-yeah."

Ian opened the box to reveal a single silver band. He picked it up skeptically and saw that inside it was an engraved Smosh symbol. "It's nice," he said, frowning. "But it was really expensive, wasn't it?"

Anthony shrugged. "It's…Ian, it represents us."

Ian nodded. "Yeah, it does."

Anthony went on. "But it isn't everything. There's something I've kept from you a long time and this was the only way I knew how to tell you."

"A ring? What does that mean besides marriage? And I don't suppose it's an engagement ring?" Ian asked, still frowning.

Anthony shook his head. "It's not an engagement ring. But…Look, Ian, I've been in love with you for a really, really long time. And that ring, it's a promise ring. Should you accept it, I promise to love you forever. If you don't, I'll just keep it. It's up to you."

Ian took a deep breath, glancing from Anthony to the ring and back again. He picked it up and handed it back to him. At that, Anthony's heart broke.

He nodded. "I understand, I-"

Ian shook his head. "Put it on me, Anthony. I love you, too, you idiot. I've _always_ loved you. I thought you didn't know and I guess I was right." He cracked a smile.

A wave of relief passed through Anthony as he slid the ring onto Ian's finger. "Thank _God_!"

They both laughed before smiling warmly at one another.

"I love you so much," Anthony whispered, kissing Ian's ringed hand.

Ian grinned. "I love you, too. Now, look up."

Anthony did so, seeing the mistletoe.

"I initially thought that was what you were going to do when you called me over here, but since you didn't, I've got to initiate it," Ian laughed. He leaned forward, cupping Anthony's face and their lips finally met for the first time.

Anthony closed his eyes, lacing his fingers into Ian's hair. They kissed for what seemed like a long time before they both pulled away.

"I'm so glad you came over," Anthony whispered, leaning his head up against Ian's.

"Not as glad as me," Ian said, pulling Anthony in for another kiss. "Merry Christmas, Anthony."

"Merry Christmas, Ian."

**That's it! Sorry it's rushed, but I had to kick my ass over and over to finish it before Christmas. I'll edit it later when I have no Christmas parties to get ready for. Hope you all enjoy it and have a very merry Christmas! :D**


End file.
